Some Things Change
by 28dOOMDoom28
Summary: Some things in life change. When Sydney returned “from the dead” a lot of things did, but nothing such as this. SL One Shot


_Title: Some things change_

_Author: 28dOOMDoom28_

_Summary: Some things in life change. When Sydney returned "from the dead" a lot of things did, but nothing such as this. SL One Shot_

_Disclaimer: Don't own, don't so, don't care._

_Pairings: SL…if it scares you please don't read it**...-----that is your warning!**_

_A/N: I'm trying something new so don't kill me!_

Sitting in her nice apartment alone was Sydney Bristow, spy extraordinaire. She hadn't been left alone for more then 5 minutes since she had returned and now that the news was over and she had assured everyone she was okay to look after herself, they left her all alone to mope around and do what she had wanted to do. It really was the calm after the storm. 'Okay, so maybe I did change that a little but it's still true'. Truth be told, she was actually lonely.

It was too quiet. So much noise and then she was left with nothing. 'The story of my life' She turned on her CD player hoping that whatever was last in there was something that was worth listening to. 'Anything is better then this quiet.' Take Me Away blasted out. Although she had only heard the song a few times she had memorised all the words. 'My spy skills do come in handy' she laughed quietly to herself. "I can't handle this confusion, I'm unable come and take me away" she screamed out with the music.

A sound similar to a knock could be heard coming from the front of the apartment but she ignored it, getting into the song. It kept on coming though and she just couldn't ignore it for too much longer. It was completely ruining the beat of the song. She swung open the door, not bothering to check who was there first.

"What?" she asked the blonde standing in front of her. She didn't show any offence though.

"I heard you needed a few basic resources and thought you might like to go to the shops while I get some things for Michael and myself." Her accent was laid on a little thick but Sydney only added it to her "what I hate about Lauren Reed" list.

"What makes you think I'd go shopping with you?"

"I'm sorry" she turned around and started to walk off. Sydney pulled her hand out and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Wait…" the blonde only cocked her head. "I do need some things and you came all this way…" her face lit up with the opportunity that had arrived between them. Sydney opened the door wide enough for Lauren to enter and once she had the stood there for a moment, just staring at the other unsure of what they should do.

Sydney made the first move by going into the kitchen and opening the fridge. It was fairly empty besides the 2 bottles of beer, cheese, orange juice and some type of weird sauce that was WAY past its used by date.

"Soooo…what do you need?" Lauren asked, hesitantly. Her hands were clasping her handbag so hard it was obvious to Sydney her knuckles were going white.

"Everything. Except for beer and cheese." They each laughed nervously and together went out through the front door ready to shop for the groceries.

"Where do you usually shop?" Lauren asked, trying to make this as easy as possible for Sydney, even though she was married to her ex-boyfriend who had left her for dead.

"Coles or Safeway"

"Coles it is. I can't stand Safeway, their lines are so long it is ridiculous. On a few occasions Michael and I have flashed our badges to get through the line faster." This caused an eruption of laughter from Sydney, causing Lauren to look at her quizzically.

"I just pictured it and it just…have you seen Miss Congeniality?" Lauren nodded. "Well when I had the time Francie and I," Sydney paused as sadness crossed her at the mention of her old best friend. She shook off the feeling and continued as she felt Laurens eyes prying so hard into her head it hurt. "Anyway, we used to always watch it and I just saw you and Vaughn going into a coffee shop, showing your badges and then ordering." Lauren couldn't help but laugh either.

'Are we bonding?' She questioned herself. 'There is no way! I can not. She stole him' but she again just shook off the feelings she had. 'Why does it even matter anymore?'

They arrived shortly in a car park at Coles. The symbol had stayed the same. It was the same "fake carrot" as it had always been. They each grabbed a shopping trolley and strolled into the store casually as if it was such a natural thing.

"Where should we start?" Sydney asked, inching closer to the fruit section.

"Fruit last. You don't want it getting squashed." She nodded but couldn't help but shy away in embarrassment. "Don't worry. Let's just start over in this isle" she dragged her into the isle of packaged fruit and vegetables. There were all types and soups and weird things. "Stay away from that soup there" Lauren pointed out a colourful package. "They don't make anything of quality"

"Packaged food is of quality?"

"Good point" they grabbed a few tins each and then raced off to the next isle. Lauren made it first.

"Okay, so what else do you need?"

"2 Minute Noodles" They went over to that side of the isle and looked at the vast selection she had. "They added a knew flavour in the time I was gone." She picked it up. "Chicken and corn" she threw it into the trolley along with chicken, oriental and beef. "Just in case" she said once she caught on to the look Lauren was giving her.

"It's ok. Michael sometimes goes on a noodle frenzy too" They both grabbed a few more items before entering the cold foods section. Sydney immediately went to the ice cream and got out the coffee ice cream. Lauren got a 3 flavour container and they then each got some milk, cheese (even though Sydney already had some) and yoghurt.

The last area they went to was the fruit and vegetables along with the meats. "What are these?" Sydney held up an apple shaped fruit.

"I believe they call it a nashi" Lauren replied inspecting the fruit for herself. "I've never tried one before"

"Nashi? As in Japanese for pear?" She shook her head.

"It's a crossbreed between and apple and a pear" Sydney grabbed 5 and put them in a bag and Lauren followed suit.

"Ok I think I have everything now. Do you?" Lauren looked up from her trolley to her list back to Sydney and nodded. They went into a lane and waited to be served.

They both piled their food into the car and drove back to Sydney's apartment. They were singing to the music as loud as they could. It was Kelly Clarkson Behind These Hazel Eyes. "Now I can't breathe. Now I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on!" they pulled into the driveway but neither moved until the song was over and their little impromptu show ended.

Sydney opened the door while Lauren carried the bags into the kitchen. "Thank you" Lauren simply shrugged.

"We should do this again sometime. Maybe even make this a weekly thing."

"What shopping?" Sydney laughed.

"Yeah!" The had both agreed on it and nothing was going to stop them.

'Maybe I was wrong about her. Maybe I don't care anymore. Maybe I'm just insane' Sydney finished piling everything into the fridge and turned towards the blonde girl. She too looked up into her eyes and they held it there. Their gaze. Sydney smiled shyly. 'What am I doing? Just say goodbye' but before she knew what was happening Lauren had kissed her lightly on the lips and she was kissing her back. 'She's married!' her mind screamed but she didn't listen. Lauren pulled back a minute later and looked towards the front door. "I'll show you out." They paused at the door again but this time Lauren left before it was too late.

Closing the door behind her, Sydney sighed. "Maybe some things do change" she felt her cheeks in full blush and even though it wasn't what was what had been it was definitely something that could be.

_Ok…That was my first ever try so be nice…and tell me what you think…I don't know why I tried with Lauren and Sydney to tell the truth I haven't seen a lot of episodes with Lauren so I apologise if she was out of character. Thank you for reading this far._


End file.
